The disclosure relates to an operation terminal, a program, and a printing system.
A printing system is known in which a mobile terminal generates printing data and sends the printing data to a printer and the printer performs printing of the printing data (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In the case of printing a message in e-mail (electronic mail), the related art as recited above requires the mobile terminal to create a portable document format (PDF) file of the e-mail screen in itself, save that file as image data, receive a selection of the image data from a user, and transmit the selected image data to the printer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-162176